


Nurse Pyrrha

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, Creampie, F/M, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After accidentally injuring Cardin beyond what his aura could handle, Pyrrha is assigned by Glynda to nurse the boy back to health.





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, Pyrrha, you’re going to have to take care of Cardin after that training accident.” The blonde teacher said as she sat at her desk and gazed upon the redhead and the injured brown-haired student. “I know it was just an accident and so do all the students, but if you don’t tend to what you did, it could ruin your perfect and spotless record.” Glynda sighed as she watched the color drain from one of her favorite student’s faces and see those emerald eyes start watering. “Don’t worry. I know that you and Mister Winchester have a bit of a…. Unhealthy relationship due to how he treats other students, but it’ll only be for about a week while his sprained ankle and wrist heal. His few broken fingers are his fault for how tight he gripped his weapon, so that’s on him to deal with.” The blonde teacher sighed and took her glasses off as she looked at Cardin. “And you have to keep your promise not to press charges on Miss Nikos if she takes care of you like you want.”   
  
“Of course. As long as Pyrrha helps nurse me back to health a few hours a day, at least two, I will not press charges on her for the damage she caused. Meaning she also won’t run the risk of being kicked out of Beacon.” Cardin spoke with a smile as he looked towards the redhead, already knowing what he wanted to do with the time he’d spend with her. He was standing with a crutch under his arm to help with his sprained ankle.

 

“Alright. You heard him, Pyrrha. This is the only way to avoid having charges pressed against you. What are you going to do?” Glynda put her glasses back on and gazed back towards the Mistral student that stood in her office.   
  
“I’ll….” The redhead paused as she thought for a moment, knowing that Cardin would probably treat her like trash while she was nursing him back to health, but she needed to keep a clean record and stay in Beacon. With a soft sigh, she spoke up, looking towards Glynda and being sure to avoid the brown-haired boy’s gaze .”I’ll do it. I’ll nurse him back to help for a few hours every day until the injuries I caused him are healed. As long as I’m free to tell him no for things that wouldn’t be appropriate.”   
  
“Such as what?” Both Cardin and Glynda asked at the same time, curious about what she was thinking.   
  
“Well, I won’t feed him, he still has a good hand. I won’t bathe him, there is no reason for that. And I certainly don’t plan on putting on some nurses outfit like I’m sure he’s hoping I would.” Pyrrha kept her eyes on Glynda, wiping her eyes as she did so to try and keep her tears in check and out of sight. “That’s the only way I’ll be willing to do this.”   
  
“Mister Winchester, does that work for you?”   
  
“Perfectly well, Miss Goodwitch.”   
  
“Off you two go, then. It’s almost time for lunch and Cardin can’t eat in the mess hall due to the crowd. So, Pyrrha, you’ll be making sure he eats in his room after you two pick up his lunch.” Glynda waved the two students off as she went back to her paperwork.   
  
Cardin simply smiled and started heading towards his dorm. “Don’t worry, Pyrrha. I already have a lunch or two packed in the room. All you gotta do is warm it up.” Keeping his smile, he headed back to his dorm and made sure that Pyrrha followed him closely. Once at the dorm, his smile faded and he made his way to his bed, sighing and sitting down before pointing to his mini fridge. “There’s some soup that the boys made in there. I’d like you to heat it up and feed it to me. I’m right handed and well…” He held up his right hand to show the wrapping that his hand was covered in due to the nurse. “I can’t use it.”   
  
“You agreed that I wasn’t going to have to feed you.” Pyrrha said with a frown, going to the mini fridge to at least heat the soup up for him to eat properly. “I’ll heat it up for you, but you can learn to eat with your left hand. It won’t kill you to do so for a few days.”   
  
“You know, Pyrrha…” Cardin started, sitting back on his bed as he simply watched her reheat the food. “I have to give a review for this when you’re done nursing me back to health. I don’t want to give one of ‘Beacon’s Brightest’, as people like to call you and your friends, to end up having her time here at school cut short over something like this.” He smiled as he listened to the whine leave Pyrrha from across the room as she stood at the microwave in the room that team CRDL had set up. “So, just get it over with and feed me the soup. Nothing wrong can come from it. I get fed, and you avoid getting kicked out of school.”   
  
The young girl took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and collect her anger to take it out during her training after she left the boy’s room. “I knew you were going to try and blackmail me into doing something….”   
  
“Well then, since you already know, why don’t I step it up a notch? You have to sit in my lap as you feed it to me. You don’t even have to look at me as you feed it to me, but you’re now going to have to sit in my lap as you feed me. Otherwise, it won’t be a pretty review.” His sentence stopped just a second before the timer to the microwave went off. “Guess it’s time.~” Cardin smiled as he gently pat his lap to offer Pyrrha a seat. “Come on.”

 

The redhead paused for a moment, keeping the soup in the microwave to keep it from getting too cold too fast. Everything inside of her told her to ignore his request and just feed him the soup from a standing position or next to him, but with the threat of losing her place in Beacon and being separated from her team and possibly thrown in jail simply due to his awful review, she couldn’t help but chew her lip and open the microwave to take the soup out for him. Pyrrha took a deep breath and did as told, sitting down in Cardin’s lap and refusing to look at him as a blush started spreading across her face. “Only this once, Cardin….. I don’t want to risk losing my place at Beacon.”   
  
The brown-haired boy smiled and nodded, placing a kiss on the redhead’s cheek and letting a hand rest on her ass for a moment as a sinister smirk came across his lips. “Do a good job, and you certainly won’t lose your place with your team.” His plan was to start off slow as he watched her blow off the soup, letting her cool it off for him. Opening his mouth, he was happy to be fed by the gorgeous girl that had found her place into his lap, starting to rub his hand along her asscheek with a smile while waiting on the next spoonful. Cardin couldn’t help but smile as he listened to Pyrrha gasp at his touch, squirming just a bit in his lap. “Something wrong, Pyrrha?”

 

The redhead shook her head and looked away from the bully, taking a deep breath to try and collect herself before feeding him another spoonful of soup. Of course, the moment his lips closed around the spoon, she could feel his hand squeezing her asscheek again, causing her to jump a bit in place and spill some of the soup into Cardin’s lap. Unfortunately, this caused the boy to jump in place and knock her onto the floor, doing his best to get his clothing off before they stained or he got burned from the soup. “Cardin! I’m so sorry!”   
  
“Then do something to fix this, Pyrrha! Clean me up!” The moment he finished his sentence, he was able to get his pants down to his knees, exposing his cock to the girl in front of him and sighing as he saw her blush grow even worse at the sight. There was a clear sheen of soup on his cock from the soup that spilled on him and got through his clothing, making his member even more prominently displayed to Pyrrha. However, as Cardin just watched the girl sit there, he grew a bit annoyed with her. “Get a napkin or towel or something!”   
  
Hearing him scream at her, Pyrrha looked around to try and find something to use to clean the boy off, darting around the room to find a napkin or a towel, but was unable to find anything to use to be able to clean him off properly. “I can’t find any-”   
  
“Then come and use your hand! You’re gonna have to clean this off, you know.” He may have been enjoying seeing this redhead who kicked his ass acting like a bit of a fool to look for something to help, but he did have to be cleaned, after all.   
  
“What?” The girl looked into his eyes like he was crazy, not wanting to touch his cock at all. “I don’t want to touch it! You’re out of your mind!”   
  
“It’s either your hand, your tongue, or your shirt. Only options right now since I’m not going to be able to redress like this.” Cardin watched the confidence and defiance in Pyrrha’s face melt away second by second before watching her stop closer and closer to him. “Now come here.” That was all it took before his indigo eyes met with her emerald ones as she got in between his legs, being very hesitant about pulling his pants and completely off his body, eyes glued to his hardening cock.   
  
“No one will ever hear about this…. Okay?” Once she had gotten his clothing to the floor, the first thought was to wrap a hand around the base of his cock, not wanting to undress or use her mouth on it. However, after a moment of guiding her hand along his shaft in an attempt to get the liquid off his cock, it was clear that wasn’t doing anything to help at all. That fact was only cemented in Pyrrha’s mind as she heard the indigo-eyed student laugh and groan in a bit of bliss as his cock only grew and hardened in her grip. “Cardin! You knew this wouldn’t work, didn’t you?!” Even as she asked, she continued to absentmindedly stroke the boy’s cock, making it only harder.   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Pyrrha.~ I can’t help that it feels good when you do this.” Cardin simply sat back and smiled, enjoying the feeling of the redhead’s hand wrapped around his cock and moving along his shaft in a simple, yet strong and fast rhythm. He even knew that the girl was staring at him with an overly annoyed look as her hand continued to move along his member. Every stroke the Mistral girl made and every time her grip would get tighter around his shaft was just another reason for the brown-haired boy to enjoy having Pyrrha, in particular, being his maid for the next short bit of his life. That is, if he didn’t corrupt her first. “Though… If your hand doesn’t work, that leaves using your mouth clean me off. Unless you wanna use your clothes.”

 

Pyrrha took a deep breath and pulled her hand away from her ‘patient’s’ cock, sighing in annoyance as she thought for a moment, debating on if this was even worth it to do what he wanted. She had no idea if Cardin would actually keep what was happening today a secret or not, but giving in was the only definite way to stay in school and not be charged with assault against him.  After a moment or two, the girl eventually pressed her tongue against the side of the bully's cock, tasting both the soup and his member and letting out a quiet, almost inaudible moan as she did so.

 

Of course, Cardin was quick to catch the sound and look down to the redhead, running a hand through her hair. “Was that a moan I heard just now, Pyrrha?~” The indigo-eyed boy chuckled and leaned back, holding her head even closer to his throbbing member before he felt her tongue swipe across it yet again. “Maybe you just like the taste and don’t wanna stop.~” Once again, he started laughing as he used his grip on her head to guide her along his cock, knowing that it wouldn’t actually clean him as much as it would make him cum.

 

However, as Pyrrha listened to his laugh, she did her best to pull away and glare into his eyes. “It’s just the taste of the soup! I kicked your ass once, Cardin, I’ll-” Unfortunately, before she could properly finish her sentence, she felt the tip of his cock pushed past her lips and into her throat, causing her to cough and gag around the member. Even if she wanted to deny it, there was something sweet about the taste that filled her senses, even as her throat spasmed around the boy’s shaft and her mind was clouded with thoughts of more of this. The redhead wanted to deny what was going on, wanted to throw Cardin through the wall and go to her dorm, but as she felt herself being guided along her length, all she could do was make sure her lips created a perfect seal around his member while her tongue unconsciously dragged along the bottom.

 

All was going according to plan as the boy could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching, loving the way the Mistral girl’s mouth seemed to be perfect for sucking his cock. Cardin knew full well that he was simply taking advantage of a slightly negative situation, but as he heard a muffled moan leave Pyrrha, he knew he was doing the right thing. Especially as his orgasm struck and he forced the redhead down to his base to make her swallow every drop. And that’s exactly what he made her do as he groaned into the room, shooting rope after thick gooey rope of cum down the champion’s throat. Deep down, he loved the way she seemed to scream around his member before starting to swallow it all down. As he slowly guided her mouth off his cock, there was a clear smile on his lips as a thin string of cum connected his cock to her lips. “You know, Pyrrha…  That was far better than I expected.~”

 

Pyrrha couldn’t say a word to retort. She knew she had caved as he forced his cock into her mouth, enjoying the taste of both his cum and his cock. The redhead had nothing but shame and excitement in her heart as she stood up and put his dirty clothes in a nearby hamper, sighing as she faced the door.

 

“Yes, you can leave. I’ll see you tomorrow around lunch.~”

 

As she headed to bed for the night, all Pyrrha could think about was what she had done for Cardin. Even the taste of his cock and cum still lingered on her tongue as she laid in her bed, loathing herself for what she did earlier. Even as all the redhead could think about was how happy Cardin seemed and how… undesirably wonderful the experience of her first blowjob was, she failed to realize just how wet she was getting. The only thing that was on her mind as she drifted off to sleep seemed to be the way that boy’s cock filled her mouth and grinding against the back of her throat. However, the moment the girl realized she had her hand was buried in her panties, she let out a quiet gasp and pulled her hand back up to her chest, panting in astonishment at herself.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When the next day rolled around, before Pyrrha knew it, she had found herself at CRDL’s door, standing with her hands down and holding onto the hem of her skirt. “C-Cardin…” The redhead’s voice was quiet, nervous, and even a bit shy as she called for the person she was supposed to be caring for. “Cardin….? I’m here for the few hours today.” The Mistral girl knocked on the door and sighed as she waited for an answer. Almost immediately, she heard the boy’s voice.   
  
“Come on in! The door’s unlocked!” Cardin called out with a smile on his face. “Don’t be shy! I won’t do anything like yesterday, I promise you!” Of course, as he watched the door open, the indigo-eyed boy’s smile only grew before he reached for one of his crutches and stood off his bed, wearing nothing but boxers. “Though… I would like to thank you for yesterday. No one will ever know about it. I promise.” The team leader picked up a glass of water and held it in his hand as he waited for her answer.   
  
“Oh… Um… About that….” The young redhead sighed and looked down to the floor, blushing the entire time as she did so. “I… I couldn’t get it off my mind last night… I don’t know why... I HATE that you did it to me and once I’m done caring for you, I plan to report you for sexual assault, but… I just couldn’t….” Of course, Pyrrha couldn’t see the shocked expression on Cardin’s face, at least, not until she felt the glass of water he had splash against her stomach and run down her clothing and skirt, ruining them for the time being and forcing her to jump and glare at the boy. “What the hell?!”   
  
“Sorry, sorry! I just… I was shocked, okay?!” Cardin made his way to the bed, sitting down and sighing, casually doing his best to play surprised but secretly knowing that she was like this. “ First you say you can’t get what happened out of your mind and then that you are going to report me after looking like you enjoyed yourself yesterday? How was I supposed to react?” The team leader sighed as he looked back up to the redhead in his dorm room. “I have a spare change of clothes if you want to change. Or you could just….”   
  
“Just?” The girl asked, pausing for a moment as she realized what Cardin was thinking. The Mistral girl started shaking her head furiously. “No! No no no! You already got me to give you a blowjob and now you want me to strip while I’m in here?!” The redhead sighed and tapped her foot, trying her best to think of a way out of her situation while remaining clothed before he caught his ingo eyes meeting her own. “Fine! But, I swear if you touch me, I don’t care about what happens to me. I will break your fingers.”   
  
Cardin threw his hands in the air, wincing a bit at the pain of his wrist as he looked back to Pyrrha. “I wouldn’t need to do anything if it wouldn’t affect your chances of getting kicked out of Beacon. I wonder how it would look when you try to charge me with sexual assault…. The strong, invincible girl who was charged with caring for someone she injured giving him a blowjob after spilling soup in his lap and threatening him the next day…. Doesn’t seem too good in your favor.~”   
  
The girl stopped dead in her tracks, glaring at the brown-haired boy before her. “What are you getting at…?” She was conflicted with hearing him. He wasn’t wrong with what happened or even how it happened. Even if he had caused it, it’s not like people would believe that since he is injured. “Are you… Blackmailing me…?”   
  
“No. Not at all. Just that you should keep in mind how things would seem to other people. I know you’re single, so it’s not like you have a boyfriend to get angry at this.” Cardin smiled and brought his hand down to his sides. “So… Why not go ahead and undress? Come sit in my lap and let’s just rest for a bit.” The brown-haired leader smiled and gently pat his lap. “And might as well make it interesting and make it a lapdance. No reason not to.~”

 

Pyrrha let out a quiet and bothered sigh, not as angry as she was a moment ago, but still not happy with having to undress in front of the boy. Slowly but surely, the redhead undressed herself, unbuttoning her Beacon uniform before letting the blouse fall to the floor and show off her black strapless bra. Next was her skirt, unzipping it and letting it fall to the floor in the same pile her blouse did and showing off her matching panties. The redhead bit her lip and let her hair down out of its usual ponytail, letting it fall down her back before making her way into Cardin’s lap, gasping as she already felt his hard cock rubbing against her asscheeks. “C-Cardin!?” The girl’s voice squeaked out of her throat as she turned around to look into his indigo eyes.

 

“I can’t help it! Seeing a sexy girl like yourself strip into nothing but her underwear before sitting in my lap. It kind of gets to a guy, you know?” Even as Cardin spoke, his hands found their place as Pyrrha’s hips, gently resting there and squeezing the girl’s body. “Though… That doesn’t mean you can’t get started on your lapdance.” The boy smiled widely as he watched the girl start moving in his lap, gently grinding against his member and causing her to gasp quietly at the feeling. “There you go.~” The brown-eyed boy bit his lip as he gently grazed his hands along Pyrrha’s stomach, loving the feeling of her as against his clothed cock while his hands found their way to the redhead’s breasts, gently squeezing one and causing her to let out a quiet moan. “Oh? What was that?~” He teased, squeezing her other breast ever so slightly.   
  
All Pyrrha could do in the moment was continue to move her hips and try her best to keep her moans quiet, biting her lip as she felt the boy’s and pull at her bra. “Cardin… What are you doing…?” The redhead stopped moving her hips, not realizing that she managed to move the perfect way that let the injured student’s cock out from his boxers, causing her to gasp and bit her lip even harder as she pushed back against him, further into his lap. “Oh no…” The Mistral girl sighed as she started moving again, feeling the boy’s member grind under her folds now. “Not there….”

 

Cardin simply groaned as he felt Pyrrha’s clothed folds grinding along his shaft with every movement she made, already feeling a slight pleasure from it as she did so. It wasn’t nearly enough to make him cum for at least another hour or so, but as he gently pinched the redhead’s nipples and heard her moan, it was clear that she was getting plenty of pleasure. The indigo-eyed boy leaned back, pulling the Mistral girl with him as he let her continue grinding against his member, feeling her grow wetter and wetter by the moment.

 

All Pyrrha could think about at the moment was how good it felt to be sitting atop the thick member she sucked yesterday, how good it tasted as she swallowed his cum, and once again how perfect it felt to feel his cock against the back of her throat. The young girl simply moaned as she felt Cardin’s hands squeeze her breasts even harder than a moment ago, not enough to cause her pain or leave any marks, but more than enough for her to feel a surge of pleasure every time his fingers tightened around her soft mounds. “C-Cardin…” Was all she could bring herself to say without breaking into another moan and starting to move her hips faster than a moment ago. This was an entirely new feeling to her that she loved for a reason she didn’t know, already forgetting that this lapdance was for Cardin himself and not for her own pleasure.

 

Not that Cardin was about to complain. He could see the pleasure starting to build in Pyrrha’s face as time went on and he continued to pinch and gently twist her nipples, smiling and quietly groaning in her ear as he held her close. Even as she kept moving faster and faster in his lap, the young boy could tell that she had forgotten about this being for him and was getting more and more focused on herself. Especially as he watched the redhead bring her hands to her breasts and knead them while keeping the indigo-eyed boy’s hands there, using him to squeeze her breasts harder. “Someone’s enjoying this a bit much.~” He teased before gently nibbling on her earlobe and causing her to gasp loudly.

 

“Sh-Shut up…” She whined, biting her lip and moving one of her hands to Cardin’s knee, using it to prop herself up and get a more pleasurable angle with her movements. Pyrrha let out a near scream as she felt the tip of Cardin’s cock prodding against her soaked folds, pushing against her black panties and almost into her folds. The redhead smiled as she felt her orgasm approaching faster and faster, deep down loving the feeling of this cock against her folds. She even turned to look at the brown-haired boy she was riding, biting her lip and leaning in for a kiss just to be stopped by the rush and thrill of her orgasm crashing through her.   
  
Cardin watched as Pyrrha leaned in for a kiss, chuckling as he pinched her nipple and watched her face contort in ecstasy. “That’s the way!~” He kissed her neck softly as he watched her orgasm tear through her, listening to the way she moaned out into the room and groaning as she only bucked against him harder and faster to prolong the extent of her orgasm. “Seems like you enjoyed this far more than you wanted to admit.~”

 

“I…. I….” Pyrrha bit her lip as she continued to roll her hips against the brown-haired boy’s hard cock, still smiling at the bliss that now casually coursed through her. “I did…. I didn’t want to like it, but now….” The girl paused and turned away from Cardin, still moving in his lap to try and get as much pleasure as she can out of the moment. “Just…. Let me go back to my dorm…” She didn’t feel ashamed of herself like she knew she should, or even regretful that she brought herself to orgasm on the bully’s cock.   
  
“Sure thing, Pyrrha.~” Cardin said, letting go of her breasts and laying back just enough to see how soaked her underwear was when she bent over and stood to her feet, happy to see her fixing her bra back over her breasts and picking up her still wet clothes. “Wow… You’re really wet… Maybe I should keep you here for the night and fuck you until you enjoy it.~” The young boy smirked and gently slapped the redhead’s ass before fully laying on the bed. “I’ll make sure to let Glynda know you’ve been doing a good job with helping me heal.”   
  
“T-Thank you….” As Pyrrha left the room, wet clothes still in hand, she failed to notice just how many people would notice her on her way back to her dorm, or even the amount of arousal that had trailed down her thighs the more she walked. All she could think about was Cardin and what he said before she left. Have him fuck her and take the time to enjoy it. The redhead knew she was just supposed to be there helping the boy recuperate, but with everything that happened, she couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to have a night alone with him, feeling that cock pound into her over and over after swallowing his load at least once before that. As she crawled into bed, ignoring her teammates and possibly causing them to worry about her, all she could do was imagine what that night alone would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Pyrrha’s final day as Cardin’s nurse and many things were running through her mind. Luckily, he knows just what to do to make her want to stay by his side.

It was Pyrrha’s last day being Cardin’s personal assistant and healer after she had injured him during an aggressive training session, bringing a solemn feeling to her heart as she stood at the window of his dorm and looked into the courtyard. “It’s not fair, you know…” She started, sighing and holding her hands together in front of her hips, keeping her eyes at her teammates that were all in the courtyard talking to each other. “You’ve gotten all the pleasure you could’ve wanted since Glynda assigned me to be here for you, and I’ve given you everything you’ve asked, but… Not once have you let me get the chance to experience an orgasm!” There was a clear tone of complaint and annoyance in her voice as he turned back to see the brown-haired boy sitting on his bed with a hard cock and in nothing but his boxers.

 

“Oh, yeah. I’ve even heard that the famous Pyrrha Nikos has been snapping at her teammates over the silliest of things.~” Cardin couldn’t help but chuckle as he turned to look at the redhead that was standing at the window in her underwear, admiring her body just like always. “Tell me, Pyrrha. How long has it been since you started coming here every day to help me heal and recover?” The boy knew exactly how long it had been and just how many titjobs, blowjobs, and orgasms she had given him during her time here, but he wanted her to realize just how much time she had spent with him since this started. “How long has it been since you’ve started doing almost everything I ask of you, without much complaint?”   
  
“T-Two weeks, Cardin…” She responded, making her way to the bed and sitting beside her, biting her lip at the sight of his hard cock bulging against his boxers like it was trying to break free. “Two weeks since you’ve slowly started to make me yours, and two weeks since I’ve had a proper orgasm that was satisfying in anyway at all.” The redhead sighed and looked into the boy’s indigo eyes, forcing a soft smile. “You’re an awful person, you know that?”   
  
“Yet, here you are… Looking sad that today is your last day that you’re forced to come back and give me what I want.” Cardin reached out and gently caressed the girl’s cheek in his hand, smiling as he watched and felt her gently nuzzle into her touch. “While, on the other hand, I’m kind of glad that this is over. I’m finally able to get back to training and move in now that I’m properly healed up.” The leader of his team smirked and watched the small amount of joy in those emerald eyes almost fade away instantly as he spoke, loving just how much the invincible girl depended on him these days.

 

“Yeah… That’s a wonderful thing.” It was clear in Pyrrha’s tone that she was faking the happiness that came in her voice, and forcing the smile that spread across her soft lips. “I get to go back to my team, you get to go back to yours, we’re out of each other’s lives and back to hating each other because of how much of an asshole you are.” She didn’t think it would be too easy to notice the slightly depressed tone of voice she was taking, but it was clear to her almost immediately that Cardin was able to tell and was thinking of just what to say to her.

 

“You know, I’m more than willing to sign your letter with a perfect score, telling everyone just how much of a help you’ve been to me since this started…” At that moment, he pulled his hand away from her cheek and pointed to the bathroom. “But, you know that me and the boys worked out for awhile this morning… I’m in dire need of a decent shower, and it would be a wonderful thing if you helped me clean myself off, wouldn’t it?” A smile spread across his face as he took his boxers off and tossed them across the room, pointing to the bathroom in his dorm. “Take me into the bathroom and bathe me as I shower. Once you do that, you’ll be free to go and live out your life again.” He couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched the redhead nod and position herself under his arm to be his support as they walked to the bathroom.

 

The girl didn’t bother to hide the fact that her emerald eyes were glued to the cock that swung back and forth, mentally taking in every inch, vein, and twitch it had as they walked. “Sure thing, Cardin… I’ll leave once I’m done and we can go to Glynda tomorrow.” Pyrrha could feel her lower lip start to quiver as they finally arrived at the shower, positioning the boy to lean against the wall as she started the water and got a sponge to bathe him with. Once the water had gotten to a good temperature, the pretend nurse helped her patient into the shower and started with his arms, not saying a word about the fact that her clothing had started getting wet from the shower water that bounced off of him. After Cardin’s arms, the redhead moved to his torso, taking all the time she wanted to appreciate each and every muscle that showed through his skin. The young girl bit her lower lip as she lowered the sponge to his thighs and legs, avoiding his crotch and blushing slightly at the way his cock twitched the closer she got to it, even if she was a short distance away from it.

 

Cardin watched with a smile as his very corrupted pet started moving through the shower, getting in front of his legs and on her knees to properly clean him, prompting him to put a hand on the top of her head and smile a bit wider. He didn’t care about how much time had passed while the two were in the shower, busy chuckling inwardly to himself as he caught every passing glimpse of his cock that Pyrrha took. “You know… You will have to clean it. You might as well just get it out of the way instead of avoiding it.~” He said that, but deep down, the indigo-eyed boy knew that the moment she started rubbing his cock, sponge or not, she wouldn’t be able to stop until he told her to or until he came. But that didn’t stop his cock from twitching slightly in anticipation at the sight of her hands climbing up his thighs and stopping just a few inches from his hardened member. After a moment, the boy started growing impatient with the redhead that was on her knees, getting soaked in the shower just to clean him. “You’ve touched it how many times now, and you’re still acting like it’s the very first? This isn’t what I expected from you, Pyrrha. You’re better than this, aren’t you?”

 

Pyrrha didn’t say a word as both of her hands suddenly wrapped around his cock, her free hand at the base and the one with the sponge gliding along his shaft, giving him a slow handjob. She didn’t care about the soft snicker that she could hear leaving his lips, taking the moment to savor the warm feeling of his member in her grip as she watched sudds start to form along it. At least, that’s what occupied her mind until she felt his hand move away from her head, making her stop and look up to him like she was doing something wrong. “Huh? I…” The redhead wanted to ask what she did wrong, if anything, but all she got was a smile across Cardin’s lips that almost made her heart melt. “Something wrong, Cardin? You’re going to ask me to give you another blowjob again, aren’t you? You always do, after all.”   
  
“You’re all wet, Pyrrha. Go ahead and take your clothes off and get back in. This is a shower, after all. You can use one of my towels to dry off before you leave.” Cardin bit his lip as he watched Pyrrha do just what he said with no arguments at all, even gasping as he saw the smile on her lips as she stepped out of the shower and stripped out of her wet underwear, letting it fall to the floor. He watched the emerald-eyed girl bend over and point her plump rear end towards him as she lifted her feet out of the holes in her panties, admiring the slight jiggle it had as she stepped to the side before moving it out of the way with her foot and getting back into the shower. The moment she was in, he wrapped his arms around her body and grabbed her breasts, not wasting any time in kneading them as he pulled her body against his own. The indigo-eyed gently pressed his lips against Pyrrha’s neck, earning a pleasured gasp from her lips just like he wanted. “You know, Pyrrha… These past two weeks have been amazing for me… Getting to see you every day for hours on end, having your mouth or perfect tits wrapped around my cock until I came down your throat or on your face. After the first day, you never complained, never shouted, never even wanted to leave.” As he whispered in her ear, he squeezed the emerald-eyed girl’s breasts even harder just to make a point and make her moan again. “Would that be why you’ve been slacking in class? Being less focused than usual and even slipping up on your tests?~”

 

“Of course, that’s not why, Cardin… You’re such an ass… Thinking you’re the only thing on my mind when I’m not in here…” Pyrrha listened to what the boy was saying, hanging onto every word and filling the bathroom with her lurid moans the more her chest was played with. She loved the sound of his whispering voice in her ears, actually finding it pleasing and joyful until that last sentence left him. A quiet, almost inaudible, gasp left the girl’s lips as she realized that Cardin had been paying close attention and noticed every detail between the two of them over the past two weeks. “I’ve… I’ve just been having problems with my team… They’re mad that I can’t spend all my time with them anymore. It is not because….” The redhead paused to let out a soft moan at the feeling of his fingers digging deeper into her soft mounds, hoping that he didn’t know she was lying right to his face. “It wasn’t because of you… I can promise that.” Her emerald eyes went wide in surprise as she felt his cock slip between her thighs and poke out the front so she could see it, the heat radiating off of it immediately getting to her mind.

 

“I know that you’re lying to me, Pyrrha. I could see it in your eyes every single day that you were in here. The desire for more than just giving me what I wanted, the inner craving to be fucked until you can’t talk anymore. It’s painfully obvious just what you want before you leave here.~” The brown-haired student started to slowly move his hips back and forth, fucking his caretaker’s thighs from behind and earning heavy and blissful breaths from her. “And I’m more than willing to give you just what you want, Pyrrha.” A short pause later, Cardin started gently nibbling on the girl’s ear, smiling at the happy sound that left her. “All you have to do is admit it. Admit just how badly you want my cock and can no longer live without it. Once you do that, I’ll give you just what you want.~”

 

“Why would you think I want that…? Why would I want the school bully’s big… thick… hot cock?” Her mind swimming with lust, carnal needs, anticipation, cravings she didn’t know how to handle, and even the realization that she knew the boy that was still playing with her breasts was right about her. Even as Pyrrha bit her lower lip to try and get a proper grasp on herself, she couldn’t get her mind off his offer. “How… How would I even know that you’re as good as you say?” Turning her head back to face him, there was no hiding the look of need and willingness in her eyes and emerald met indigo. “I… I want it, Cardin... I want your cock inside of me, every day of my life. I want you to get rough with me and give me everything you can…” Pyrrha’s eyes went wide as she felt Cardin kiss her, their lips crashing together in a heated and passionate kiss that made her head spin. The emerald-eyed girl didn’t even know how to properly respond when the brown-haired boy spun her around and pushed her against the wall under the showerhead, letting the water run directly down her body, getting her hair wet as she felt his cock slip between her thighs once again. There was no going back now, and she knew it, but she didn’t care either. This is what she wanted and nothing was going to tell her otherwise as she felt his lips crash against hers once again.

 

Cardin had his pet right where he wanted her, strong hands finding their way to her breasts and her ass as he started slowly moving his hips again. He purposely started moving his hips slowly so that Pyrrha could feel each and every inch of his cock grinding against her wet folds, making her anticipate what was going to come. However, he was going to have a bit of fun with her wet body beforehand, gripping tightly onto her breast as he broke the kiss with her just long enough to get a good look at the way her emerald eyes were glazing over in lust. “You’ve earned me fucking your brains out, far more than you think you have.~” Capturing her lips in another heated kiss was just something Cardin relished in as he was able to hear the redhead let out a soft whine of joy from what was happening to her, causing his grip on her body to grow even tighter than a moment ago.

 

Pyrrha wasn’t shy about the moans that were leaving her between the kisses the two shared, more than willing to let Cardin have his way with her while they stayed in the shower. Though, deep down, she didn’t care if he fucked her brains out right here under the warm shower water or if he picked her up and carried her to the bed in his dorm before ravaging her. With how big his cock felt between her thighs and against her entrance, the redhead knew she was going to have the time of her life with the school’s renowned bully. “Oh, please, Cardin… Don’t make me wait forever… I want you, I want your cock, and I want in in me now!~” A soft gasp left her a moment later as she was given just what she wanted, feeling herself get literally swept off her feet as the brown-eyed boy before he carried her to the bed.

 

Neither one of them bothered turning off the water in the shower or even drying off before they made it to the bed, the redhead being playfully dropped like a toy and landing with a soft bounce. Cardin was on the bed right after her, crawling beside her and turning her so she was in his lap with her entrance just over his twitching member. No words were shared between the two as they gazed into each other’s eyes, both ready for what was to come as Pyrrha gently lowered herself onto her lover’s cock, biting her lip and letting out muffled whines as she felt her inner walls spread and stretched around the bully’s thick cock. Even as she reached the base, they stayed silent between each other as they adjusted themselves into the cowgirl position, other than the soft whines that left her lips. The two started to slowly move as they looked into each other’s eyes, making sure to move their hips together as the brown-haired student placed his hands on the girl’s hips, biting his lower lip as she watched her grind on top of his cock.

 

“Seems like you’ve really wanted to do this with me, Pyrrha. You could have ridden my cock at any time during your two weeks with me if you had only spoken up sooner and asked.~” The young boy chuckled softly as he started moving his hips faster, fucking the girl in his lap while both of his hands took a firm grasp on her plump rear end. “Or are you going to say that you never would’ve done such a thing?~” Laying down on the bed, he started actually fucking Pyrrha in his lap, causing her to bounce up and down on her cock faster and harder than she had planned. However, hearing the gasps and moans that were leaving her with each and every bounce, the brown-haired boy had no desire to stop any time soon or even slow down to give her a moment’s reprieve.

 

“Maybe I might have enjoyed the chance to ride your cock while being here with you, Cardin… But I certainly…” The young girl paused, letting out a quiet and blissful moan, as she felt her ass get smacked when she landed in his lap. Even as her ass jiggled from the impact, the young redhead had to close her eyes and attempt to focus herself on speaking as her cunt continued to be split in two by Cardin’s massive cock. “... Wouldn’t have wanted to have you inside of me if you didn’t treat me like some glorified sex doll.” A smile came to her lips as she tried to stay a bit defiant of his dominant nature, not wanting to give in right away, but also not knowing that he loved her trying to resist. Even as she brought a hand to her breast, squeezing and kneading the soft mound while another found its way to the bully’s chest, she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of completely giving in to him.

 

“Well, maybe you should earn your way to something more than a sex doll, Pyrrha.~” The indigo-eyed boy couldn’t help but smile and laugh as he swatted her ass once again, feeling it jiggle from the impact. “Let me cum inside you and you’ll be more than a sex toy to me. I’ll make you mine and mine alone. And I’ll stay yours.~” Cardin didn’t know if that was all it would take to convince Pyrrha to stick with him after all he’s done, but as he picked up the pace of his hips, making sure to reach as deep inside of her cunt as he was able to, he figured it was worth a shot at the very least. “What do you say -fuck- Pyrrha? Be my lover once we’re done?~” A smile spread across his lips as he watched her emerald eyes light up in joy and anticipation, even if she didn’t nod to his question, he knew right away that he had her in the palm of his hand.   
  
“You want me to date you? After everything you’ve put me through?” A soft huff left the redhead’s lips as she continued to bounce on the bully’s cock, doing her best to not so willingly accept the much-needed pleasure that was pulsing through her body. Even as heated and heavy breaths left her, the girl’s emerald eyes mat indigo and a smile spread across her face as well at the sight of his own. “You’ll have to prove that you have one hell of a cock to make me want to stay with you.~ Just teasing me for two weeks will not be enough, you know. You need to-” A soft gasp left her as she felt Cardin’s lips crashing against her own, locking them in a heated and passionate kiss that almost made her heart melt and her inner walls tighten around his shaft like a vice for a moment. A moment later, a soft moan left the girl’s lips as she felt the brown-haired student force his tongue past her lips, both of them starting to wrestle for dominance over the kiss.

 

It didn’t take long for Cardin to come out on top, though, smiling into the kiss before pulling away and gazing into his lover’s emerald eyes. “Get up. We’re changing position.~” Of course, he expected the look of confusion on her face, but didn’t bother waiting on her before lifting the girl off his lap and pushing her to her side so that her face hung over the side of the bed. The bully smirked and wrapped his hand in the lower portion of Pyrrha’s red hair, pulling on it as he got behind her and lined his cock up with her tight pussy once again. The brown-haired student made sure to move at a tantalizingly slow pace as he entered the emerald-eyed girl once again, biting his lip and letting out a muffled groan at the feeling of her inner walls coiling around every inch of his shaft as he forced a long and ragged moan from her lips. “Hope you like this new position. I just wanted to be able to see that perfect ass of yours jiggle a bit more.~” Living up to what he claimed, the bully smacked the redhead’s ass as hard as he could and chuckled as both of her asscheeks rippled from the impact, savoring the fact that the girl nearly screamed out in pure bliss from it. “That’s what I thought.~”

 

Pyrrha didn’t know how to react or what to do in this new position, loving just how deep the boy’s cock felt inside of her at the new angle, but having wanted to actually be able to move her body and have fun of her own while they made love. “You just wanna see my pretty little ass shake for you?~” The redhead did her best to let out a teasing scoff before forcing herself back onto her arms and knees, putting them in a new position while being able to look back and see Cardin’s face. “Then you’ll have to make it shake and-” The emerald-eyed girl let out a loud scream as she was spanked once again, her rear end jiggling and starting to turn red from all the spankings she was getting, loving the feeling of his hand against her ass. She could feel the boy’s cock slowly move in and out of her tight hole, filling her and stretching her inner walls to their limit, before pulling back and leaving her feeling empty just long enough for her to whine before giving her what she wanted.

 

Cardin kept up this pace to make every moment count between the two, putting Pyrrha in her place each and every time he stuffed his member into her pussy as a hand swatted her rear end, making it jiggle. The boy could feel his orgasm approaching as he continued to fuck the redhead that had taken care of him day in and day out for the past two weeks, groaning and moaning quietly at the snug and tight feeling of her needy cunt greedily clenching down around his member. “I’m going to need to do what, Pyrrha?~” The bully made sure to be a bit rough in his movements, making her plump ass start a show a clear red handprint as he buried himself inside of her, making her moan and almost cry out in bliss as well. “I need to cum inside of you? Is that what you were going to say?~” A smile came to the brown-haired student’s face as he watched the redhead bow her head like she was finally fully giving into him. All the more reason to start moving his hips a bit faster.

 

Pyrrha could feel herself slowly losing a grip on her sanity, growing far more addicted to the feeling of the bully’s thick cock plunging in and out of her hole, relishing in the way it continued to spread her inner walls each time. The redhead started biting her lower lip to keep herself quiet, groaning and whining with each passing second as her hair was yanked on, causing her to cock her neck backwards and let out a shrill scream of ecstasy that filled the room. “Please! Cum inside me, Cardin!~ Mark me as yours and-” A sharp gasp left the emerald-eyed girl as she felt him spank her once again, making her ass ripple around his hand and causing her to lose her train of thought for a moment as the pleasure became just too much for her to handle. “And… And…”

 

“Don’t worry, Pyrrha, I’ll. Make. You. Mine!~” Each word spoken was accentuated by the bully forcing his cock as deep into the girl’s cunt as he could before he finally came inside of her. lacing a hand on her hip, Cardin made sure to hold Pyrrha in place to keep her from falling off the bed as rope after thick rope of cum flooded into her womb and painted her insides white. The bully groaned as he continued to unload his hot cum inside of her, eventually letting go of her and falling back onto the bed, landing on his back with his cock still hard and pointed towards the sky. “And you’ll never find anyone else.~” However, even as he closed his eyes, admittedly a bit sore from fucking Beacon’s Invincible Girl, he certainly didn’t expect to feel her shifting on the bed and turning to face him. Though, he was pleasantly surprised to feel her lips wrapping around his cock to clean him off. “Oh, I’m definitely not letting you go now.~”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

“Alright, Mr. Winchester, sign here and you will be giving Miss Nikos a perfect review on her treatment of you over these two weeks.” Glynda smiled softly as she pushed a paper across her desk for Cardin to sign, easily seeing the way his hand moved ever so slightly behind Pyrrha’s chair. “It’s nice to see how well you two have gotten along during this time together. Part of me hopes it stays this way for you. Might help your grades improve to have Pyrrha around you more often, Cardin.” The older woman couldn’t help but smile a the soft and blissful groan to leave the redhead that was sitting in her office. “Something wrong, Miss Nikos? Would you like to go see a nurse?” The blonde professor knew exactly what that sound was from, her smile only growing wider as her green eyes met the bully’s indigo.

 

“No! No, I’m sorry… I’m alright… Just…” The redhead was wracking her mind as quickly as possible to find some excuse for the lurid sound that left her. “I’m just very flattered to hear you say such a thing, Miss Goodwitch. I guess I was just so happy to hear you say that I could be of more assistance that I couldn’t contain it.” Pyrrha faked a soft giggle to try and hide the embarrassment that was in her tone, smiling as well to try and seal the deal. Unfortunately for her, there was no hiding the blush on her face as her eyes locked with the teacher’s until their eye contact was separated by Cardin sliding the signed paper across the table back go Glynda.

 

“She’s been a joy to have around, Glynda. And I can’t wait to spend more time with her. Hopefully, it won’t take her having to injure me again to make it happen, though.” Cardin smiled and stood from his chair, bringing the hand that he had been fingering Pyrrha with to his side. “So, full marks, a perfect review, and even a recommendation for anyone else that gets injured. Though, I’m sure she’ll do a better job of treating them than she did me, considering everyone in the school thinks I’m a bully for some reason.” The brown-haired student turned to walk away from his teacher, stopping at the doorway at the sound of the older woman clearing her throat to catch his attention. “Yes, Miss Goodwitch?”   
  
“Cardin, do be sure to give Pyrrha the proper thanks she deserves for having to put up with being by your side every day for two weeks. She’s a braver girl than most and deserves to be shown it. Take her out to eat, take her to a movie, or just give her your time and train with her. I’m sure the school’s favorite redhead would enjoy being treated so nicely.” Glynda looked over at Pyrrha just in time to see the lust fade from those emerald eyes and be replaced with joy and content at the suggestion. “And Miss Nikos.” The blonde woman watched the student almost jump in her chair at the mention of her name. “Be sure to put young Winchester in his place during my class. It’s always a spectacle to see those who think they are ‘top dog’ to be put back in the doghouse where they belong.~” Picking up the papers, the professor leaned back in her chair and looked over them, letting the two students meet at the doorway before smiling and looking back to them. “Oh! One last thing, you two.~”   
  
Pyrrha was the one to speak up this time, looking at her teacher with a soft smile as she slightly reached for Cardin’s hand. “Yes, Miss Goodwitch? Is something wrong?”   
  
“No, dear. Just be sure to not let Cardin tease you like that in public anymore. I’d hate to have to expel the two of you.”


	3. Pyrrha's Christmas Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha spends this Christmas break with her boyfriend, Cardin.

It was Christmas Break at Beacon Academy and everyone was leaving to go to their homes and visit their loved ones, even Ren and Nora were off to visit family. Though, it was Jaune’s family that had wanted to meet the rest of his team since he had started at the school. Pyrrha, on the other hand, had decided to stay back at school and was now facing the questions as to why. It didn’t help that Ren of all people had the most concerned look on his face, causing the redhead to actually feel a slight bit bad that she wasn’t going off with her team. “Well… Cardin’s alone this break since his family doesn’t want to see him. His team left already and… I’m sorry, but I promised to spend time with him during the break to keep him company.” The emerald-eyed girl looked at her teammates with a bit of hope in her eyes, wanting them to understand that she wasn’t abandoning them. “We’ve just grown close ever since I had to be his nurse for a week. It wouldn’t be fair if I just left him here alone after promising that I’d stay.”   
  
Jaune didn’t entertain the idea anymore than he had to, throwing his bag over his shoulder and nodding, a fake smile on his lips before giving the quiet redhead a hug. “We’ll bring you something nice from home, okay? One of my sisters is a fashion designer, so I can see if she’ll make you a dress or something as a gift from the Arc Family.” The blonde let go of his teammate and turned around to take a few steps back, not leaving without the rest of his team, but not wanting to be at the campus longer than he had to with this news. He grabbed his girlfriend, Velvet’s hand and kept the smile up. “This will be a long two weeks.”   
  
“It’ll be okay, Jaune.” The faunus squeaked out, smiling and looking at the redhead.   
  
Nora was next, luckily, wrapping her arms around Pyrrha in a tight embrace that made the Mistral girl gasp and choke slightly. “Don’t you dare spend all your time with that prick, got it?! I don’t want to come back and see you slobbering all over-” A gasp left the ginger’s lips as she realized exactly why the redhead was staying, just a moment or two slower than the men on the team. Suddenly, the look in her aqua eyes was even more exciting and overwhelming than ever before. “Just be careful, hun… I can take care of Jaune and Ren if I need to, but I don’t think either of them are going to be too happy over the break. So, make sure to message us, okay?~” The energetic girl winked at her emerald-eyed friend before stepping back and standing next to Jaune, gently grabbing his hand as they waited. “Maybe I’ll send a few pictures of us having an orgy without you.~”

 

Fortunately for her sanity, Ren was the last one Pyrrha had to say goodbye to, a smile coming to both of their faces as they shared a silent hug. “Stay safe, Pyrrha. With Cardin or without him, we’re going to miss you and check on you every day. But, just make sure we have a teammate to come back to once the break is over.” The soft tone in his voice was the same as ever before he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. “Don’t worry. We’ll have Jaune calmed down before we even get to his home. He’ll be fine when we get back.” The pink-eyed boy stepped back and regrouped with the friends he was traveling with, gently patting the blonde’s back as they walked to the nearest airport.   
  
Pyrrha just stood there at the entrance to the school as she watched everyone leave, making sure they faded from her sight before turning back into the campus and heading to their dorm. In truth, the redhead thought she was going to miss her team only a bit more than she was going to enjoy spending her time with Cardin, but it didn’t take long for her to remember just how much fun she always had with the school’s bully. “Maybe I should do something special since it’s going to be Christmas soon… I think I still have that gift Coco and Yang bought me when they thought I was going with Jaune.~” As she stepped into her dorm, the first place she headed to was the closet, looking through her outfits until she found the ‘sexy santa’ outfit that was just red lingerie and a santa-themed drape to cover with. “Perfect.~” With a smile on her face, the girl stripped herself of her clothing and immediately redressed in the outfit she was going to wear for her lover. Though, there was no reason to rush to his dorm like he was the only boy left on Remnant.

 

Sneaking into her bathroom, the girl quickly took a few pictures of herself in the lingerie, admiring how it revealed just enough skin to entice looks from even herself while being able to cover the more sensitive parts of her body. “He’s going to love this!~” Pyrrha bit her lower lip and sent all of the photos to him, ignoring his response as she started her decent trek to his room. Luckily, there were almost no students left on campus to see her walking around in this outfit, putting her heart at ease with each hallway she turned into just to see no one standing around and talking.

 

Cardin continued to look at the pictures of his secret girlfriend as he waited on her, only having asked when she would get here and what she wanted to do when she arrived. It was clear that she wanted to have a bit of fun, but they had an entire two and a half weeks before other students starting come back from their homes, giving them plenty of time to try all sorts of things together. “Maybe I should take her out to eat like she’s been bitching at me to do a few times… There is a nice burger place just outside of campus….” However, the slightly romantic thoughts that had filled his mind completely vanished as he heard a knock on his dorm door followed by a phrase he had grown to love very much since his first time with Pyrrha.   
  
“Master, it’s me!~”

 

It didn’t take long for the brown-haired boy to drop his scroll against the bed and make his way to the door. “You got here earlier than I expected. Tell me, am I getting a special gift this year?” A soft chuckle left the boy’s lips as he opened the door and saw his favorite redhead dressed from head to toe in nothing but the red drape that came with the outfit, a slightly confused look on his face. “Wait… I thought there was more to-”   
  
“Surprise!~” Pyrrha immediately threw the drape onto the floor in the hallway, revealing the sexy lingerie underneath with a smile on her face. “You get the wonderful gift of having your girlfriend come and play with her favorite cock in the whole world.” There was an odd sense of dominance in the redhead’s voice as she stepped into the room, gently pushing her lover forward before capturing his lips in a heated and passionate kiss, forgetting to close the door behind her. When they eventually made it to the bed behind Cardin, the Mistral girl squatted onto her heels and immediately hooked her fingers in the boy’s boxers, pulling them down to his ankles and eventually off of his body entirely. “And all I want as my gift is every drop of cum you have.~” She didn’t hesitate in wrapping her lips around the massive cock that stood tall in her face the moment it was freed from its cloth confines.

 

Cardin could only groan in pleasure at the sudden and abrupt nature of his lover’s desires, knowing she only wanted to have his cock someone inside of her, but loving the gentle dominance she thought she had over him as well. It was an odd thing to see from someone he taught so well to be submissive to him, but that didn’t matter too much as the pleasure the redhead’s mouth always brought him almost immediately hit hotter and harder than ever before. Placing his hands on the back of the Mistral girl’s head, the school bully quicky forced the girl down to the base of his shaft, letting out a heavy and blissful breath as he felt the lining of her throat spasm and clench perfect around his shaft. “Fuck, I’ve missed this mouth so much.~” A smile spread across the brown-haired student’s face when the redhead between his legs moved her hands from his thighs to her own body, his indigo-eyes easily seeing her starting to fiddle with the lingering she was in, adjusting it for an easy titjob that he was going to adore. “Don’t. Not yet.”   
  
Of course, Pyrrha was a good girl who’d listen to the man she craved so much, only hesitating for a split second to move her hands from her still covered breasts, happily starting to focus on the blowjob at hand. Even though she still felt her lover’s hand on the back of her head, the redhead started to push herself lower and lower along his shaft, gagging quietly and drooling on the thick shaft as it plugged even the deepest part of her throat. The young girl brought a hand between her thighs and kept it there as the other dutifully started toying with the bully’s heavy balls, both trying to bring him pleasure and attempting to feel just how much cum would be dumped into her before the day was over. However, as the grip on the back of her head loosened, the emerald-eyed girl looked up with a hopeful gaze into her boyfriend’s indigo eyes, gasping happily as she watched him nod in approval of her idea.   
  
Cardin sat back and let his gaze fall to the door that was still wide open with the santa cloak sitting in front of it, almost convincing him to get up and close it. That thought flew out the winder the moment he felt those perfectly soft breasts wrap around either side of his shaft, the silk strap that connected the lingerie’s bra cups pressing his shaft against Pyrrha’s smooth. It was no surprise to either of them that a soft and happy moan left his lips once the submissive girl started moving her breasts along his spit-coated shaft, the pleasure immediate, hot, and rampant with the risk of being caught even though almost no one was in the school to catch them other than faculty that didn’t care one way or the other. “I might just make you wear this more often.~” A chuckle left the boy’s lips as those perfect breasts continued to move along his shaft, everything about her skin and the fabric just so soft and smooth.   
  
“I’d be happy to wear it every day for you, Cardin.” The young Mistral girl smiled and leaned her head down just enough to place gentle kisses onto the cock she adored each time it poked out just far enough for her to reach her lips, moaning quietly each and every time as if it was clockwork for her. A blissful gasp left her as she felt it push past her lips and into her mouth, her soft tongue instinctively swirling around it for a moment before letting it slide back from her lips. “I’ll even wear it under my clothes so only you’ll know that I’m in it for you.~” By the soft sounds of him moaning and the sight of the bully with his head tilted back with his face wracked in pleasure, the emerald-eyed girl easily assumed she was doing a good job and was close to getting her reward for doing so. “Maybe even-” Pyrrha was silenced as the brown-haired boy’s cock pushed into her mouth once again, this time staying long enough for her to get a good taste of the precum that leaked from his tip.   
  
Cardin was more than happy to hear the words leave his lover’s lips and even happier to hear her shut up when his cock plunged into her mouth, but the pleasure was quick to get to him as the redhead’s tongue perfectly swirled around the head of his cock while it was in her mouth. “F-Fuck… That’s a good girl… Don’t you dare stop.~” The brown-haired student was given his wish as his girlfriend lowered her head as far as she was able before letting her tongue drag along the underside of his shaft. Though, that didn’t stop him from thrusting into her mouth like it was a regular facefucking, smiling and holding the back of her head before moaning and cumming in her mouth without any warning whatsoever. Using his grip on the back of her head to pull her down his shaft farther, a sharp gasp left the bully’s lips as he blew his load into the girl’s mouth, letting rope after rope of cum flood into her mouth and down her throat while a small amount remained on her tongue just long enough for her to let the taste linger. “Fuck, it’s been too long since I’ve blown a load in your mouth.~” The indigo-eyed boy smiled and pulled her from off his cock, chuckling as a very small amount of cum slipped out of the corner of her mouth and dripped down to her chin.   
  
Pyrrha sat in silence for a moment, swirling the cum she didn’t swallow around in her mouth as her eyes stayed glued to her lover’s. After a moment, however, the redhead was quick to swallow down every drop and open her mouth to show the boy that it was completely empty with a happy giggle. “I think it’s time for me to give you a sweet present that I’m pretty sure you’ll love more than anything.~” The emerald-eyed girl didn’t give her man a chance to question her or even ask what was going to happen as she climbed onto the bed and plopped down into his lap with her legs on either side of him, placing a gentle and loving kiss on his lips before turning around and facing away from him. Slowly but surely, she started moving her hips in a hypnotic rhythm, making sure to shake her plump rear end each time her hips moved to the side. It had been months since she was able to give Cardin a proper lap dance, no matter how simple it as, and it made her happy that the indigo-eyed student placed his hands along his hips and back. Following his tongue, it wasn’t long until Pyrrha was bent forward as far as she could go without hurting herself, sliding her hips forward and moaning quietly as she felt his cock gently grind against her wet slit.   
  
The young bully didn’t bother trying to take his eyes of the gorgeous redhead’s fluid movements, watching dutifully as she swung her hips from side to side in his lap, dropping it lower one moment and raising it just enough to push back against him the next. There was an odd sense of self confidence to the way she moved and it was easy to tell from the way the boy had his hands on Pyrrha’s hips but there was no option to guide her in any way shape or form. At least, not until she swung her torso back up and pressed her back against his chest, throwing her arm around his neck and placing a kiss on his cheek. “Have you been practicing? This is far better than what I remember you being able to do.~” Gently gliding a hand from the girl’s hips to her breasts, Cardin only smiled and captured her lips in a passionate kiss before she was able to respond. One kiss turned into another, and then another, and then another. Before either of them knew it, the emerald-eyed girl was purposefully grinding her slit against the brown-haired boy’s hard cock.   
  
Though, neither of them said a single word or even complained as they both started rolling their hips together, turning a passionate makeout into the beginning of something more than they would both love. A smile spread across their lips between each kiss as the bully used the hand that was still on the redhead’s hips to pick her up with a grip on her supple ass, groaning at the feeling of her wet folds pressing against the tip of his cock as he lifted her. Pyrrha dropped down into his lap with a loud impact, the sound of skin slapping together echoing into the room and even a bit into the hallway as a loud moan left her lips. The moan only grew louder as she felt her lover’s teeth sink into her neck when her lips were absent from his immediate reach, the pain he brought her easily being some of the best pleasure she’s ever felt in her life. It didn’t take more than a moment or two for the two lovebirds to start rocking their hips in tandem once again, no actual thrusting taking place before moans of pure bliss starting to fill the room and spill into the hall.   
  
However, it didn’t take long for the redhead to pull away just far enough to be able to look into her secret boyfriend’s eyes, bringing a hand to his cheek and smiling before starting to slowly bounce her hips. “I want you to fuck me, not play nice with me.~” Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of that all familiar, but rarely seen, genuine smile on Cardin’s lips that told her he was going to give her exactly what he body craved without asking whether she wanted it or not. Luckily for her, that was exactly what started happening as she felt his hand slip under her lingerie and get a firm hold on her left breast, immediately squeezing and kneading it before she felt him starting to thrust against her body. Hot and heavy moans began leaving the girl as she tried her best to bounce and remain in some semblance of control over the moment, wanting to prove to the brown-haired boy that she was able to do such a thing if a holiday called for it.   
  
But Cardin wasn’t going to have any of that nonsense, bring a hand back to place on the redhead’s hips before thrusting not her as hard and fast as he deemed needed, eliciting moan after blissful moan from her lips while his teeth sank into her neck once again. He was in control of the moment and very ready to prove to Pyrrha just how thoroughly she belonged to him, happy to stuff her full of each and every inch of his cock with each thrust he made. Even the firm grip on her breast grew tighter as he kneaded and played with the soft mound, wanting to make her scream at the top of her lungs for him as he fucked her. The bully knew the girl wanted to ride him and show him a good time, but after watching her hip and magnificent booty sway back and forth in his lap and turn him on even more now than before, there was no chance of him going easy on her, just like she asked for. Of course, he hadn’t expected to actually be able to feel her inner walls clamp and convulse around his length as he leaned back against the bed, starting to lie down while fucking her on top of him.

 

Each and every movement that he lover made was just another that put the emerald-eyed girl in her place, reminding her just why she had given herself to him. The feeling of his perfectly thick cock plunging in and out her tight cunt was just the icing on the cake compared to how he so easily handled her body, making Pyrrha scream out in absolutely pure ecstasy as this new angle made his cock feel even bigger inside of her with each thrust. “Oh gods.. Oh gods… I love you, Cardin! I love you, I love you, I love you!~ I’ll always love-” A sharp and blissful gasp left her lips as she felt the first load of cum to be dumped into her pussy pump into her, rope after thick rope of cum blasting into her slick walls and flooding her womb full of his seed. Of course, the feeling of being creampied and filled entirely with her lover’s seed in one orgasm was enough to throw the Mistral girl over the edge and into her own orgasm, her inner walls clamping down like a vice around the boy’s cock as she came.   
  
Almost starting up round two right away, neither of the two secret lovebirds started to notice how fast time flew by while they were having their fun. Neither Cardin nor Pyrrha noticed just how quickly the Sun set as they continually fucked their first day together away with very little break, only having taken the time to catch their breath and use the bathroom between fuck sessions. However, Pyrrha was the first to look out the window of the boy’s dorm and see that it was already nightfall, neither of them having eaten during the day together. “Oh no! Is it already that time?!”   
  
“Alright what time?” Stopping his hips completely at the sudden question and alertness in his partner’s voice, the brown-haired boy looked in the direction she was facing, seeing that nightfall hadn’t just come, but was already starting to get pitch black. “Oh shit… How long have we been going at this…?” Cardin slowly pulled out of Pyrrha before laying himself before her, a soft smile on his face before capturing her lips in a heated and loving kiss. “We have two weeks together. Why don’t we order some pizza or something and just enjoy a night in? I’m sure your legs must feel like they aren't even there anymore.~”   
  
“Not to mention how sore my pussy is…” The redhead whined quietly at the thought, the pleasure that was coursing through her slowly fading away and letting her feel the pain of the aftermath of such a long day of getting fucked, even though she wasn’t going to dare complain about such a thing. However, a smile did find its way to her lips as she looked out the window one last time, admiring the moonlight that started to peer from behind the hidden clouds in the sky. “What do you say we watch a movie…? Have a date night?~” Pyrrha made sure to sound excited as she sat up and stared into the boy’s indigo eyes, wanting to make it known that she was wanting to spend every minute she could with the bully. “Please…? I’ll even order the pizza!”   
  
“Well, since you seem so excited, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I told you no?” Cardin smirked and got out of bed, tossing the now naked girl the santa cloak she had come to his dorm with. “I’ll see if I can find us a good movie while you order us the food.” The boy flinched slightly as he felt her hands suddenly on his back, followed by her head finding its place on his shoulder. “Don’t tell me you’re tired now too, Pyrrha. I thought Mistral’s finest would be able to handle more than this.~”   
  
“Oh, don’t tease me, Master… You’re just so warm, I don’t want to be away from you.”   
  
“Well, I guess I have to stay in bed then, huh?”


End file.
